The Doctor&Lucy Baker: Welcome to Roswell
by Fiona Le Fay
Summary: Lucy Baker doesn't believe in aliens...until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Welcome to Roswell**

"Will you guys hurry up!" called Jess.

"I'm sorry I don't have insanely long legs like you do!" Emma called back.

"Well, I'm sorry you're only a little kid." Jess replied.

"I'll have you know I'm in 7th grade, K? That's hardly what you would call 'little'." Emma angrily said.

"If you two don't stop bickering, I'll take you both home!" David put in.

Lucy Baker followed her fighting friends silently in the darkness. She hated getting dragged on Jess's late night explorations. He knew that she had to work the next day, but did that stop Jess from dragging her out of bed at 2 in the morning? Nope. But, Lucy was the only one of her friends that actually _had_ to work. She was 17, turning 18 in the fall, and she needed that money badly. Her parents had died in a fire eight years ago and she was forced to move to Roswell, New Mexico so she could live with an aunt and an uncle she never knew, and she wanted to get out of their house and away from freaky Roswell as fast as she can. Lucy was not tall, but not short either. She had short dark brown, almost black hair. She had taken the liberty to piss off her aunt and uncle by bleaching half of her hair and dying it bright purple and pink. She always wore dark colored clothes, even in 90 degree weather. But, dark clothes were the only thing that would make her feel comfortable. And her dark clothes and wild hair were what lead her to meet Jess. Jess, David, and Emma went to Lucy's school. They were what people would call the "freaks clique". Jess wore a lot of dark clothes and heavy eyeliner and always wore his hair up in spikes. David was more of a medieval kind of "freak". He liked to wear fantasy t-shirts and baggy pants. And then there was Emma. She was David's younger sister. She was blond and always wore what she could grab out of a Goodwill store. Lucy reckoned that she was the only one of the group who actually looked like she could make something of herself. Who actually wanted to have a good life, and wanted to make something of herself. But, she wanted friends and she knew that she could never run with the "in" crowd. Emma just wasn't as rich as those other kids were. That was life for ya.

Lucy finally caught up to Jess and the others. They were leaning on the wire fence separating them from one of the biggest attractions in Roswell…Area 51. It was a miracle that they had gotten this close. There were sings everywhere that read "No Trespassing. Will Be Shot On Site." But here they were. Jess's eyes shone in the darkness. He had a thing for aliens and the unknown. He had been talking for months about how he was going to find the alien bodies that had been supposedly autopsied here. He was going to show that world that the government was hiding something…something big. No one spoke for a while and then Jess broke the silence.

"I'm goin' in."

"To hell you're not!" David cried.

"To hell I am!" Jess replied. "I didn't plan for months, risked getting shot, and come all this way just to look at it from the outside!"

"What if we get caught? What if we get arrested?" Emma said worriedly.

"Then we'll calmly explain to the police that Jess wasn't taking his medication." Lucy replied.

Jess shot her a look, but Lucy didn't falter. She knew Jess. She knew he was stupid and impulsive. And she would gladly let him go look for his "little green men", find out there aren't any here, and then go on his merry way. This was the only way for Jess to be somewhat satisfied. Lucy gave him a mocking smile, and Jess continued.

"Alright, fine. If nobody is going to come, then I'll take all the glory for myself when I find those aliens!" and with that, Jess put his long legs to good use and climbed up the wire fence and hopped onto the ground on the other side. David let out a sigh and followed.

"I'd never forgive myself if you got seriously hurt." He said as he landed besides Jess.

Jess looked at the girls on the other side of the fence. "You guys commin?"

Lucy looked at Emma and gave a half hearted smile. Emma returned it and they both climbed up the fence.

"If we get shot, I'm gonna kill you!" Emma whispered as they quickly walked to one of the buildings.

"How can you kill me if we're already dead?" Jess replied.

Emma fell silent. Lucy grabbed her hand and squeezed. "We're not gonna die, I promise."

Emma didn't seem to believe Lucy; she just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Where is this supposed 'alien freezer' located?" David interrupted.

Jess peeked around the corner of a half demolished building. "If my calculations are correct, it should be right over…there!"

Jess pointed to a large building near the back of the half demolished shed. Jess looked around and motioned for the others to follow. They walked quickly to the opening of the building. Jess checked to see if the coast was clear, and then he motioned again. The group closely followed together.

"And the freezer should be right….here!" Jess pointed to a large metal door.

It looked a bit odd. A large, stainless steel door in a run down old deserted building. But this was Roswell. So anything was possible.

"Ok, you found your freezer, now can we leave?" pleaded Emma.

"I wanna see what's inside." Jess said.

"Oh, come on, Jess. Can we please go? I have work tomorrow." Lucy stressed.

"Just a sec." Jess replied, still captivated by the shiny metal door.

He slowly put both hands on the door handle. He started to pull the door. Slowly it started to open, and with one last hard pull the door swung open and a brilliant, bright white light illuminated the run down building.

"Oi! What are you doing!" cried an unfamiliar voice.

The group spun around. There in the white beam of light stood a tall, thin figure with spiky hair. But, because the light was so bright, it was hard for any of them to make out who, or _what_, the being was.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" the group cried. They ran as fast as they could to the wire fence. Jess almost flew over it, followed by David and then Emma. Lucy kept checking behind her shoulder for the tall being. Then something caught her eye. Near another abandoned building stood a strange, box like shape. And it was a dark color. Almost like a blue color…

"Lucy! Come on!" Emma cried.

Lucy snapped back to reality. She quickly, but carefully climbed the fence and landed on the other side. The four kids ran as quickly as they could. But, Lucy couldn't shake the feeling that they're curiousness had got them into _big_ trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Famous Pumpkin Pie**

Lucy was still running on adrenalin when she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head. Everyone ran home, except for David who walked Lucy back to the trailer where she lived with her uncle and aunt. He made sure that she was safe before climbing back out her kitchen window. _Thank God Dan and Lisa didn't hear me._ Lucy thought to herself. But that was the least of her worries. Who was that back at Area 51? Was it a government official? It couldn't have been. Cause if it was, she wouldn't be here right now. Was it an alien? Naw. Aliens don't exist. The only reason that Area 51 was famous, in Lucy's opinion, was because the government wanted to have a military base in Roswell so they could test all their freaky experiments and all that other government crap. There were no aliens…only sick military officials performing bizarre animal (and possibly human) testing. And the so called "space ship" was really a weather balloon. Nothing remotely paranormal. _That thing was probably just one of the experiments gone wrong_. _Some freak of nature stuck there. Probably too afraid of the world to show it's ugly head. _This thought seemed to calm Lucy's nerves as she drifted off to sleep.

"Order up!" came Lou's voice from behind the kitchen window.

"Got it!" Lucy called back. She tried to balance the two warm plates of eggs and pancakes on her arms, while trying not to trip over her big feet. She was getting better at it. She had only been working at Rosie's Flying Saucer Diner for only a month, but she had successfully trained herself to be able to balance four plates of hot eggs, two on each side. Now, if she could get over how stupid she looked in her uniform. The uniform mainly consisted of jeans and a t-shirt with "Rosie's Flying Saucer" scrawled across the back with the picture of an alien in a space ship eating a piece of Rosie's Famous Pumpkin Pie. The only thing about the uniform she loathed was the baby pink half apron. There weren't any black ones left, so she was stuck wearing one of Rosie's hand-me-downs. But, Lucy got a good pay and generous tips, so it wasn't so bad.

Lucy made it, eggs still on the plate, to table 2. She heard the ringing of the bell that hung over the door, and knew that another costumer had arrived for their breakfast. She instinctively walked over to table 1.

"Welcome to Rosie's Flying Saucer. I'm Lucy, and I'll be you waitress today. What can I get ya?"

"Hmmm…I don't know, Miss Lucy, what do you suggest?" asked the voice.

Lucy had to look up. This voice didn't sound like anyone from Roswell. Or the states for that matter. A tourist. Probably. Obviously from England or something cause the person had an accent that sounded British. But that's not the strangest thing Lucy noticed. This man was wearing a brown pinstripe suit. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be in his thirties, and he was very slender. He just sat there smiling with his hands folded on top of the menu placed before him. This was obviously not a tourist.

"um…er…." Lucy began. "the eggs here are good."

"Sounds lovely. I'll have ten eggs and…you have sausages here, correct?" he said.

"er…yes." Lucy replied.

"Good. I'll have thirteen sausages too."

"A-and to drink?"

"Oohh, I don't know. How about orange juice?"

Lucy stared at the stranger. He returned her gaze with a wide smile.

"Comin' right up." Lucy said as she slowly walked over to the counter. "Ten orders of eggs, thirteen orders of sausages, and an OJ for table 1."

Lou, the cook, stuck his head out of the kitchen window into the diner. "How many people are at tale 1?"

"Just some British guy." Lucy replied.

"Wha? That scrawny guy? He can't possibly eat that much!"

"He ordered it." Lucy said. "Better make it for him."

Lou, still in disbelief, went back to work. Lucy watched the man out of the corner of her eye. He seemed normal. But, all that food? Maybe he was like that Japanese guy who competed in all those food eating contests. She doubted it though. She watched as he just sat there looking out the window with his hands folded. He looked like he was uncomfortable, almost edgy.

"Order up!" Lou called.

Lucy snapped out of her staring, and tried to balance the five plates of food. She wobbled over to table 1. "Ten orders of eggs, thirteen orders of sausages, and one orange juice."

The man clasped his hands together.

"Looks lovely!" he exclaimed.

"Better have a big stomach." Lucy joked as she walked away. She went over to the register and pretended to count the money. She watched to see if the man really could eat all the food. To her astonishment, all the food on the plates was gone. And the orange juice glass; empty. The man was looking in Lucy's direction. He smiled. Lucy walked back over to him slowly. "Are you finished, sir?"

"Yes, quite!" he replied. "Very good, I might add. Give my complements to the chef!"

"Um…I will. Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes you can! I would really love to have a piece of Rosie's Famous Pumpkin Pie. I've heard so much about it."

"Sure. Ok." Lucy replied, still dazed. _All that food and he wants desert?! _ She walked over to where they had the pie in the pie case. She cut him a slice and put whipped cream on top. She walked back and placed it in front of the man. He smiled at her warmly.

"Looks delicious." He said.

Lucy nodded. "Should I give you your check?"

"Oh, no, I don't believe I'll be needing it." He replied as he devoured the pie.

"Sir, somebody has to pay for all this." Lucy said, shocked.

"I know." He replied simply. "But, that somebody isn't going to be me."

Lucy had to deal with people like this before…or at least Lucy would get Lou to deal with it. Lucy rushed over to Lou. "Lou, that guy at table 1 won't pay for his food."

Lou immediately rushed out from the kitchen. "I'll talk to him…wait, where'd he go?"

Lucy looked toward where the man sat…or was sitting.

The booth was empty. The man was gone. And on the table was a piece of paper with the word "I.O.U" written on it.

"How in the hell did he get out so fast?!" Lou bellowed.

Lucy just shook her head. _He didn't even leave a tip! _

Part 3: Men in Black

Lucy was very angry. She felt bad for Lou and even worse for Rosie. Their whole income came from that diner. They were cheated by that guy…and Lucy was cheated out of a tip. But, he had to get to her other job. Around 3 in the afternoon, Lucy was behind the counter at The Landing Site, a small tourist shop near the diner. Lucy lazily flipped through the pages of a magazine while a family was browsing the gift shop items. This was the easiest job she ever had. All she had to do was sit there are take the nice tourists money. A much more relaxing environment compared to Rosie's. The door to the shop opened and two men in matching black suits and hats walked in. They walked up to there Lucy sat.

"Excuse me miss," one of them said. "but we're wondering if you've seen anything odd happen latly?"

Lucy stared at the men. "Um…no, not really. Why?"

"Just wondering." The other man replied. "Is there a manager here we can also talk to?"

"Yeah, sure. Merve!"

Merve, the gift shop owner, appeared from the back storage room with a giant plastic green alien. "What can I do for ya fellas?"

"We're with the police, sir." They replied showing their shiny badges. "We've heard that there was a disturbance on or around Area 51 last night."

Lucy froze. Had that thing that caught them last night gone to the police. Or had one of these guys been the one that snuck up on them. _They couldn't possibly have seen our faces._ Lucy thought. _That light that emitted from the door was too bright. It would have blinded them like it did us! _


End file.
